Dos latinas un italiano y un bebé
by xjapan
Summary: Un bebé desaparece y ni sus mismos captores saben su paradero ahora su hermana mayor y sus amigos se embarcan en una carrera contra el tiempo para rescatarlo y los ladrones para pedir un rescate ¿Quien lo encontrará primero? (Basado en la película cuidado bebé suelto , para el foro yo amo Hetalia Y tú)
1. Chapter 1

_Dos latinas un italiano y un bebé_

_Capitulo 1 _

_Bebé desaparecido_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno haré la entrega antes de que me coma el tiempo espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto especial de día del niño Chibitalia del foro Yo amo Hetalia Y tú_

En una casa cualquiera un grupo de personas se encontraban listos para fotografiar al pequeño bebé de la casa , lo que no sabían era que tres de esas personas no eran otros más que criminales que tenían planeado secuestrar al pequeño

—madame — dijo un hombre de origen francés —¿Podria buscar un mejor atuendo ? No sé preocupe le petit estará en muy buenas manos — sonrió aunque la hija mayor no confiaba mucho ya que aquel hombre se le hacía muy extraño finalmente terminó por convencerlas y una vez solo con el niño dio rienda a su plan —muy bien demonos prisa

Más tarde

—¿Esto estará ...? — la mujer no pudo creer lo que vio el niño no estaba y habían dejado una nota

_TENEMOS A SU BEBE NO LLAME A LA POLICÍA_

Hubo que llamar a la policía esperando que ellos pudieran dar con el , sin embargo la pequeña Andiroba junto con sus amigos Lucía y Lovino emprendieron la búsqueda por su cuenta

— ¿Estás segura que se fueron por aquí Andy ?

—si estoy segura

— maldición en ese caso debemos actuar rápido

Mientras tanto con los secuestradores

—Ay que cambiarle la ropa con ese disfraz cualquiera podría sospechar que es niño rico

—oye Francoise ¿Crees que no llamen a la policía?

— descuida Guillén no nos enconttarsn Andrés has que se duerma

No teniendo más alternativa intento hacerlo dormir sin exito — no puedo lograr que se duerma

— leele uno de los cuentos del libro si es que sabes leer

El español así lo hizo a duras penas leía el libro mientras que el pequeño Shun solo se dedicaba a escuchar pero no tenía la intención de dormirse finalmente el español cayó dormido y en un intento inútil por despertarlo el bebé noto algo que le llamo la atención un pajarito posaba en la ventana

—iya Iya ( mira mira ) Buu — el peque hizo un pucherito y sin medir el peligro con todo y chupón gateo a la azotea por el pajarito que se había ido a otro extremo volando .

Mientras

—aqui termina el rastro — dijo la pequeña Andiroba

—¿Segura que esos bastardos lo tienen aqui?

—Lovi lenguaje oh oh miren arriba

—¡¿Shun que haces ahí?

— maldición vamos por el

Los secuestradores también escucharon ruidos y al ver al techo vieron algo que los asustó —IDIOTA

—shhh cállate vas a despertar al bebé

— EL BEBE ESTA EN LA AZOTEA

Tanto los niños como los adultos subieron a rescatarlo mientras esté felizmente gateaba por el techo

_hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos latinas un italiano y un bebé _

_Capitulo 2 _

_Una divertida persecución_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las correcciones espero les guste_

Mientras el pequeño felizmente cruzaba la azotea atravez de una tabla los ladrones lo buscaban hasta que dieron con el,sin embargo el ya había atravesado hasta llegar al otro extremo y la tabla le dio en la cabeza a Francoise. Mientras tanto los niños lograron dar con el y la casa en la que se metió

—¿Donde estabas maldición?

— Lovi lenguaje

— oh oh chavos tenemos compañía

Mientras

—¿Que haces?

— no deberían dejar estás cosas aquí ,estaba estorbando muy bien tendremos que saltar — dijo Andrés —uno, dos, tres

Y así lo hicieron pero en el intento Francoise que debido al golpe no estaba del todo lucido cayo al vacío — ¡Francoise !

Mientras eso pasaba salieron de ahí —bueno ¿Ahora que ?

— al autibus vanos — dijo Andiroba con su hermanito en brazos , por suerte perdieron a los ladrones o eso creyeron ya que se habían recuperado del golpe

Más tarde.

—¿Sabes Francoise? Cuando caiste lo primero que se nos vino a la mente fue tu familia — dijo Guillén

—rece por ti Francoise — dijo Andrés

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA!— grito furioso, en ese momento vio algo que no se creyó — ¡Ahí está el bebé !

Y así inicio la peligrosa pero divertida persecución el chófer del autobús no se dio cuenta de que los pequeños habían subido al autobús razón por lo que le pareció extraña aquella persecución intentando perderlos tal fue la situación que casi se estrellan por suerte dieron con el sin embargo los niños y el bebé se fueron del autobús

— ¡Disculpe buscamos a un bebé chino!

— ningún pasajero subió con un bebé y menos chino .

—¡El subio solo !

El chofer se le quedó viendo con cara de what y le cerró la puerta en la nariz

— ¿Que paso Andres?

— se bajó

—demonios

—maldicion bastardos si pusieran su maldita camioneta en otro lugar las personas podrían pasar es usted un idiota — dijo Lovino sin saber que se trataba de los secuestradores

— si solo comieras frutas y verduras podrías pasar fácilmente, si mocoso Jum faltaba más — en ese momento lo vio — el bebé

—¿Donde ?

— con los mocosos

Ahora comenzaron a perseguirlos a ellos —¿Cómo se lo quitamos ?— dijo Andrés

— es un italiano ¿Cómo crees que se lo quitaremos? Con pasta

—¿Seguro, Guillén?

— claro

En ese momento el furico italiano se volteó cosa que aprovecharon las niñas para escapar con el bebé

_hasta aqui se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
